


one warm night

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, really really just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Misumi and Sakuya spend the night together,triangle huntingstargazing.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	one warm night

**Author's Note:**

> waah they're just so cute, this is just self-indulgent, i hope you enjoy!!

“Saakuuyaa!”

Sakuya jolted, hand raising to the ear Misumi just whispered into. It was late at night in the living room, later than Sakuya was usually awake, since he had been reading yet another script borrowed from the library after a part-time job.

“Oh, um, Misumi! Why are you whispering? Everyone sleeping is in their rooms, right?”

Misumi put a finger to his lips and gestured in the direction of a lump on the other side of the couch holding a bag of marshmallows--Hisoka. He must have plopped down there while Sakuya was absorbed in his script.

“Let’s go triangle hunting, Sakuya! The moon is a triangle tonight!”

Sakuya smiled and closed his script, rising. “Sure, Misumi! I was just thinking I wasn’t ready for bed yet--ah, but first let me get a blanket for Hisoka--meet you at the door?”

Misumi shook his head and pointed towards the stairs. “At the balcony!” He grinned and leaned over to peck Sakuya on the cheek, then ran off towards the stairs.

Smiling and touching his cheek, Sakuya thought, _I guess it’s stargazing tonight?_ and went to grab a couple blankets from the closet before going after Misumi.




“Misumi! I brought a blanket, too, in case we get cold.”

Sakuya made it to the balcony; Misumi was leaning over the railing and looking up at the sky. He turned when he heard Sakuya, smiling.

“Ooh, a blanket! I’ll hold it while we climb up,” Misumi said, taking the blanket and tying it around his shoulders like a cape.

“I’ve seen you on the roof before, Misumi, but how do we--”

Misumi hopped onto the balcony table, reached for the roof trimming, jumped, and in one swift movement was on the roof. “Like this! Okay, take my hand, Sakuya. You don’t need to jump, but get on the table and I can help you!”

“Ah, okay!”

Once Sakuya climbed onto the table, Misumi grabbed his hand and helped him up onto the roof from the balcony.

Finally on the roof, Sakuya looked down and gripped Misumi’s hand a little harder, panting. “Wow, this is really high up…”

Misumi squeezed back and tugged Sakuya farther up the roof. “Don’t look down; look up! That’s where the triangles are.”

After they climbed up to a suitable star-gazing spot, Misumi untied his blanket cape and spread it out for them to lie down. He flopped down and patted the spot next to him for Sakuya to follow, linking their hands again once they were both laying down.

Sakuya let out a small gasp at the sight spread out before him. “The sky is really clear tonight..! There are so many stars...It reminds me of when we went camping!”

“Look, the Big Triangle! And a lotta little ones!”

“Ahaha, yeah! Everywhere you look, you can connect the points together like that.”

They murmured together in the comfortable silence, taking turns pointing out triangles or a particularly sparkly star, hand in hand.

“Ah!” Sakuya and Misumi exclaimed and pointed up at the same time, then turned to look at each other.

“Did you see that, Misumi? A shooting star!”

Misumi shut his eyes and grinned, “Make a wish, Sakuya!”

Sakuya obediently shut his eyes and thought about his wish--not that he ever really needed to, since it was the same one every time. Before he could finish formally reciting his wish to the powers that be, though, Misumi interrupted him.

“Saakuuya! What’d ya wish for?”

Opening his eyes again, Sakuya smiled. “I wish to keep acting on the stage with everyone, happily, and all together.” Well, wishing out loud to a person was fine, every once in a while. “And you, Misumi?”

“Mmm… None! All of mine already came true. More triangles might be nice, though.”

Misumi smiled as warmly as ever, then lifted his free hand into the sky, waving it back and forth among the stars and the cool night breeze. He hummed softly, and Sakuya could feel his eyelids getting heavier watching Misumi’s hand sway back and forth.

“I have so many, friends! And a family, too~! With everyone around me, I never feel blue! Tri-an-gle, triangle~♪”

Sakuya drifted to sleep to Misumi’s little song, half mumbling along.

Misumi continued humming, bringing his hand back down from the swaying and gently releasing Sakuya’s with his other one. He briefly considered just sleeping there for the night--it wouldn’t get too chilly at this time of year, plus they had a blanket and each other--but Sakuya probably needed something more restful than roof tiles. So, off to Sakuya’s bed it was.

Misumi maneuvered Sakuya onto his own back, taking care not to make any sudden motions, though Sakuya wasn’t an especially light sleeper. Once Sakuya was properly wrapped around him, piggyback style, Misumi tied the blanket around both of them. (To put it simply, Sakuya was just being carried like a giant baby backpack.)

With Sakuya secured, Misumi swiftly slid back down to the balcony and headed downstairs to Room 101.




Misumi reached Sakuya’s room and entered quietly, in case Citron was sleeping. It seemed there was no need, though; just before he closed the door behind him, he heard a loud clatter and muffled laughter down the hall that sounded like Citron and Banri. Probably some late-night gaming in Itaru’s room that hadn’t been stopped by Sakyo yet.

Pausing at the ladder to Sakuya’s loft bed, Misumi smiled at the how filled with things the wall had gotten--it was a far cry from the minimalist space Sakuya had kept in the beginning. He spotted several of the Company’s play flyers, always designed prettily by Kazu, instant photos from training camps, and coloring pages Sakuya had done with Azuma. Among the latter Misumi recognized his own triangular piece; the last time they had a group session, Misumi left early to a part-time job, so Sakuya must’ve taken it in his stead.

Sakuya made a soft murmur in his sleep, reminding Misumi that he should be bringing Sakuya to bed, not staring at the wall. He climbed up and pushed aside the blankets (a little reluctantly--Sakuya made his bed neatly and folded the blanket corner into a very nice triangle), laying Sakuya down and tucking him in.

His work finished, Misumi reached out to stroke Sakuya’s hair one last time before he returned to his own room, whispering “Good niight, Sakuya.” As he did, Sakuya stirred and opened his eyes a little.

“Misumi..? Did you bring me to bed?”

“Mmhmm. Shhh, Sakuya, it’s time to sleep.”

Reaching up to his head to touch and grab Misumi’s hand, Sakuya mumbled, “You sleep, too...Misumi, stay, you’re warm…” before returning to dreamland.

“Nuh-uh, you’re warmer.” Misumi poked Sakuya’s face gently with his free hand, then yawned. Maybe he’d stay a little longer… He climbed back up to curl up next to Sakuya, and fell asleep in no time.




“Look, look, aren’t they just breakfast?”

“Precious? Agreed, but we’ve seen them sleeping plenty before.”

“Senpai, don’t be creepy.”

“Just stating facts, Chigasaki.”

“Aww, they’re so cute..! Itaru, could you send me a picture later?”

“Yup, already in the gc. Oh, Kazunari’s sending bonus nap pictures of Misumi as a reply.”

“I can give you as many pictures as you want. You can have my real sleeping face, too.”

“Now’s not the time, Masumi. Let’s let them sleep in, Sakuya probably deserves a break from practice with all the work he’s been doing--Misumi, too.”

“Mmm…”

Sakuya woke up to several whispering voices and something tickling his cheek.

“Oh, no! We’ve woken him up!”

“Citron, _shush!_ ”

He opened his eyes to reveal a mop of blue hair beside his face, and Itaru’s phone camera at a slightly greater distance away. Faintly, he could see the tops of the Spring Troupe’s heads from below his loft bed, plus a Director.

“Whoops. Morning, Sakuya.”

“Good morning, Itaru..? What is everyone doing here, and Misumi, too...Oh, morning practice!”

Sakuya attempted to sit up in bed, but was hindered by a sleeping Misumi glued onto his arm.

“No, Sakuya, you can stay there! You should sleep in sometimes, we were just going!” Izumi called out.

“Haha, looks you’re not going anywhere with Misumi there. We can practice without you. Take a good rest, Sakuya.” Itaru saluted and climbed down the ladder, joining the rest who were filing out the door.

“Enjoy your time bomb, Sakuya!”

“Sleep well, since you didn’t need to wake me up for school today.”

“Did you mean time _off_?! And he shouldn’t be doing that anyway, Masumi!”

“Don’t worry about us, Leader, see you later.”

The troupe and Izumi left the room, taking their noise with them. Still only half-awake and now dazed by his troupe’s abrupt appearance and exit, Sakuya absentmindedly relaxed his head into Misumi’s. Right, that was also an element of surprise--though to be honest, it didn’t feel too unusual when he thought about the naps they took together around the dorms. Misumi must have stayed there after putting Sakuya to bed last night.

Just then, Misumi nuzzled his head even closer to Sakuya’s face, if that were even possible from the lack of distance between them already. His hair had maximum tickliness at Sakuya’s nose, and Sakuya tried and failed miserably to suppress a giggle.

When Misumi moved his head with way too much tickling purpose to be asleep, Sakuya asked through giggles, “Are you awake, Misumi?”

“Mmm… Almost!”

Misumi released Sakuya’s arm only to capture Sakuya again in a full body squeeze. He lifted his head from Sakuya’s shoulder and looked at him, grinning.

“Now I am! Morning, Sakuya!”

“Good morning, Misumi. Ahaha, we both had a good sleep, huh.” Sakuya sat up, and Misumi followed, crossing his legs. “Do you want to get breakfast together? I think we’re a little late to join everyone else, though...”

Eyes lighting up, Misumi leaned towards Sakuya and asked, “Can you make those triangle pancakes again?”

“Oh, yes! Omi just restocked on flour, so we probably have the ingredients!”

“Ooh, then let’s go, let’s go! I can help out this time, too!” Misumi tugged on Sakuya’s sleeve and started down the ladder.

“Ah, you can go on ahead, Misumi! I need to make my bed first.”

Misumi paused and shot right back up the loft bed again. “Lemme help with that, too, making beds is a triangular activity!”

“Ahaha, I suppose it is? Then, you smooth out that side, I’ll do the pillows!”

They chattered happily, looking forward to another day in their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
